1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active device array substrate and a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an active device array substrate having a resistance compensating device and a display panel having a resistance compensating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat display panels have low consumption power, high space utilization efficiency, high image quality, and are free of radiation, and thus have become the mainstream in the market. With the progression in display technology, consumers not only have high demands in optical properties of flat display panels, such as viewing angle, contrast ratio, and response time, but also have increasing demands for large size display panels with the booming economy.
As the size of display panels increases, the length of the scan lines in the display regions of the display panels also increases. Furthermore, consumers have higher demands for the resolution of displays (e.g. Full HD is applied in the digital television system of many countries, where the resolution thereof is 1920*1080 PPI). Without altering the configuration size of display panels, designers have to reduce the line width of the scan line to create space for the accommodation of the pixels increased to attain the number of pixels required for the new system (e.g. Full HD). These two factors result in increasing resistance of the scan lines, such that the scanning signals are distorted when transmitting on the scan lines, thereby leading to deterioration of display quality, for example, insufficient pixel charging time, low brightness, color shift, and image flickering.